yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Griffon
" I shall bring you death swiftly... Close your eyes. " warpath_x_force_render_by_shadowsf07-d4plotr.png Apperance warpath16_zps0fdef35a.jpg 1e782bd80cd6c13114e01291f04b0aed.jpg 2634832-tumblr_maz3vqsm0l1qiknbco1_1280.jpg Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_476_Textless.jpg James_Proudstar_(Earth-10223).jpg James_Proudstar_(Earth-616)_from_Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_476_0001.png Behavior/Personality Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Neutral 'Occupation/Class' District 3 KPD Oni-Organic Experimentaion Donald Griffon was a clone, created from the cells of Keyth Tasanagi, taking stands of Oni blood and pulling it into Nanomachine like nanites to create a new stem of human enhancments. Oni-Organic Humnoids. Due to this, it gives Donald the ability either to transform into an humnoid Oni that resembles that of a gargoyle. A winged humanoid with a penchant for perching on high terrain. Given their origins as statues of grotesque humans and animals designed to ward off evil spirits and channel rainwater from rooftops, they also tend to have an ability to turn to stone, voluntarily or not. Few are actually living stone. Although many gargoyles are relatively humanoid, they tend to have number of animalistis feature, like horns, tails (often snake-like), unusual ears, fangs and/or claws. More animal-like individuals exist, as well as some that are bizarre, chimeric combinations of several species. Traditionally, in folklore, they were benevolent despite their appearance, which was framed as being frightful to scare demons away. This is less common in modern fiction. However, He can only transform at Night. gargoyles_goliath_by_garnabiuth_by_jasmo-d7212in.jpg goliath_by_gavinmichelli-d55w6ca.jpg Goliath_by_hollywood690.jpg tumblr_mxj60iXxXr1rlf3k5o1_1280.jpg goliath_by_kajinman-d4hy65q.jpg *Camouflage - Full transformation *Dermal Armor - Full Transformation *Enhanced Durability - Can use in Human form *Enhanced Regeneration - Full transformation *Enhanced Strength - Full Transformation *Night Vision - Can use in Human form *Wallcrawling - Full Transformation *Wing Manifestation granting Gliding or Flight - Full Transformation 'Fighting Style' CQC In the typical CQC stance, the user holds their gun (a one handed weapon such as a pistol if it is chosen to be wielded with said weapon) with their dominant hand while supporting it with the other hand, which holds their CQC knife. By using this stance, the gun remains steady for accurate engagement of opponents outside the range of unarmed combat, while allowing a quick transition to the knife for close-work. The style also incorporates various grabs, chokeholds, strikes and throws to disarm and disable opponents. One powerful CQC slam could knock even the strongest opponent unconscious and break what ever limb may hit the ground as such.. In addition, CQC, when used by experts, can also be used to field-strip a firearm effortlessly, should the opponent attempt to attack the CQC expert with a firearm, and thus force the opponent to concentrate on repairing their weapon 'Weapon of Choice' To combat growing threats, and crime in general one had to realize: crime never sleeps. In a world where technology runs rampant, anyone can get their hands on it and use for the greater good or the worser evil should they want to. In response to it all, the KPD needed more than just thin vest and standard glocks. They needed weaponry to fight back, and thanks to efforts given in the story, the New Gen KPD will have access to the following gear depending on rank, and personal preference. ''Weaponry * A flak jacket with 7 pockets on the front of it and a knife holster for unarmed or knife combat. This jacket is insulated, and fireproof, and has a layer of False =Ragnainium/Ragnite (about as strong as Reienforced Titanium) linning all sides of the jacket. This jacket alone, thanks to A.G.F technology is light weight, and feels no different than a regular jacket, depending on the gear carried of course. The jacket can be unzipped if one wishes to add style to it’s wears. The jacket can withstand heavy gunfire (due to the Ragnite) but can be pierced by anything higer than an assault riffle, or a point blank shot. Though the chain mail won’t deflect the bullets off the bat, it will stop bullets from making deep penitraation, and theres a special lining of antiseptic within the cloth of the jacket, that when the chainmail is shot, it will release this antiseptic to the wound, disinfecting it and covering it up with a synthetic coating of false skin, as to keep comfort, and allow an officer to continue battle as such. This will also be standard to their elbow pads, and knee pads, along with their shin gurads. For offensive and defensive purposes. * The first pocket on the Flak jacket will have 3 lined up grenades, with a force of enough gun powder to cuase a 8 foot eruption of shrapnel and flame. These grenades have pints, and activate accordingly after 3 seconds of being pulled. *The second pocket contains 3 flashbangs. They emit a pericing light within a 5 foot radius, and can blind anything in it’s pathway for a 10 second period of time. This flashbang is a hazard to a soilder on patrol, unless they activate their S.M.A.R.T tech scanning device to see through the light and eliminate their target then. * The third pocket has One S.M.A.R.T scanner. The smart scanner is a device that looks like a simple Bluetooth connected to the ear, when actually it’s a holder for a special type of fiber glass that will enable certain mechanic features such as: infrared vison, x-ray vision (minus lead), night vision, heat vision, x30 zoom (for snipers mainly), microschopic vision, a GPS system, with world wide mapping, in area, and national, and radio wave visibility. The radio wave mode is just in case an enemy soilder tries to communicate with another soilder, in which case the KPD operative can intercept accordingly. These scanners also act as communication and will usually already be worn at all times, but a pocket is made for the device. * The fourth pocket contains a pair of Force Gravity Knuckles. These force gravity knucnkles work like magnetic pulses. Should the knuckle make contact with any surface, it would emit a magitized repulsive like force, meant to compress in on itself and then expand outward. The beauty of it is: the compression force can enter inside the cracks and creveses of a persons armor, or clothing (since it’s just pressurized air) and expand that way as well, making this weapon even more deadly in usage against foes armored or not. *The fith pocket contains a special round of armor pericing bullets able to adept to any type of gun from a pistol to a sniper riffle. The bullets are made of a Steel base with a Titainium head, for double metallic damage. They’re only to carry around 3 rounds of these however, and avoid using them if it can be helped. *The sitxth pocket contains a gas mask, for protection against deadly toxins. Also the gask mask has a special fiberglass that exteneds upward to shield the eyes form any toxins as well. *The seventh pocket contains 5 packets of micro C4. This explosive is an adhesive one, as it can be stuck to any surface, but sticks to metals with more ease than any other surface. This bomb has an explosive double that of a grenades and tis’ radius as well, but is more meant for stickning in areas or attacing to people for maximum efficiency. * All soilders have extra rounds for both of their standguns in the cargo pants pockets of their uniforms.l Each KPD now has two equipped guns to their person. One is a semi automatic gun of their choice, and the other is a pistol of their choice. Each operative has a back up pistol in their flaks back pocket as a just in case feture. * Combat Knife holster. This knife is solid Iron, and is 12 inches long. It also has a special swtich on the handle that allows the knife to become a projectile. *This gear is optional, meaning an officer won’t have to wear it all at once, but they’ll have these aspects should they wish to use them of sorts. However it will be hard to get into criminals strongholds dressed as a full fledged cop v.v just saying. 'Background' '''Donald was a young man growing up within District 3 , living as a young Military man along with his parents who have worked for the D3KPD there whole lives as well. When he was 22 years old a new project was made in terms of Oni-Organic humans begin created for a one up over the Yakuza miscrients whom had been causing utter destruction for the past 60 years in Kasaihana history. Donald was the answer to that problem. All others died with the procedure but he survived gaining untold strength. However at the cost of becoming a Gargoyle and being cursed to turn into one every night for the rest of his life. ' PeakHuman System *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Sensory System 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 01:41, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen Category:KPD Category:NGKPD